The Very Personal Records of the Mafia (CONFIDENTIAL)
by Sydella
Summary: Various characters record personal experiences, to be stored in the Vongola's veritable treasure trove of archives.
1. Chapter 1

**Giotto**

_January 1_

My Guardians have given me this journal as a New Year's present! I am so grateful. Well then, what shall I write about? Let's see. Well, Knuckle and I were talking about sports earlier today. He said that I must "indulge in masculine traditions" or I will "become fruity". I told him that I think I'm already masculine enough, thank you very much, and that I don't appreciate being compared to a fruit. After I said that, he had a constipated look on his face. I don't know whether it was because of my words, or G's cooking, which was even less edible than usual today. Perhaps both.

_January 25 _

It's my birthday today! Unfortunately, all my Guardians are currently afflicted with food poisoning. I _told _them not to eat at the new seafood restaurant in town. I've heard horrible things about that place. I've arranged for a doctor to visit our house and have a look at them. Now I feel bored and am wandering around the house. If Sepira's not too busy, I'll go for a walk with her. The weather's too beautiful to stay indoors.

_February 1_

Ricardo has sent me a letter, which I received last night. He writes that everything is well and Daemon seems happy. Of course, taking Ricardo's nature into consideration, I think it's safe to assume that everything is _not _well and Daemon isn't as happy as he seems.

…I miss him. Daemon, that is.

_February 14_

The Japanese don't seem very keen on Valentine's Day. Well, actually, they are, but they're quite reserved in their celebrations of it. Asari has noted it on our calendar, but otherwise hasn't said anything about it.

G went out for a few hours this morning and when he came back, I teased him about visiting ladies in town. He just looked at me and said that he had participated in a tournament, the kind that encourages men to attack each other until there's only one remaining. Then he went into his room and was absent at dinner. Sometimes I worry about him.

_February 29_

Leap Year Day! I cooked some pasta and the others really seemed to like it. Alaude looked even paler than usual today. I asked him if there was something wrong with the food and he replied that it's "definitely better than G's". Knowing Alaude, that's as far as he'll go to give a compliment.

_March 13_

Sepira says that centuries from now, a swordsman as talented as Asari will be born on this date, March 13. I have to admit, sometimes I'm a little sceptical about these shamanistic abilities of hers, but I suppose I just have to take her word for it.

Lampo has gone home to visit his father, that wealthy Milanese aristocrat. I wish him a safe and speedy journey.

_April 3_

Lampo returned a few hours ago. According to him, the ship he travelled in was almost shipwrecked in a storm. He might have been exaggerating, but he did look unwell, so I made him lie down in the sickroom. Knuckle prayed for him and gave him a talisman to ward off evil spirits. I've never been particularly religious, but who am I to question a friend's beliefs?

_April 11_

Lampo has finally recovered. I suspect that he would have recovered sooner if the doctor hadn't used leeches. Hopefully, there will come a time when medical science doesn't require the use of those horrible little bloodsuckers.

…Daemon has sent me a letter, which I received two days ago. He wrote only a few words: "Primo, the Vongola will never stop rising. I can promise you that. Good day."

I'm worried about him, but what can I do? I just have to trust that Ricardo genuinely has his best interests at heart, but considering Ricardo's attitude towards all of the second-generation Guardians, I have my doubts.

_July 4_

My apologies for not writing in here for two months. Wait, why am I apologising to a book? Never mind. Anyway, some of the Vongola's American associates inform me that today is Independence Day in their country! I have sent them a telegram acknowledging this special occasion.

All this talk of a country's independence has made me think of Italy. I feel so homesick now. Ah, my motherland. I want to go home, but I suppose Japan is my home now.

_July 31_

Time flies. August is just around the corner. G's cooking has improved considerably. We all ate risotto today. I tried to use the telephone this afternoon, but all I could hear was static. Alaude says he will repair it. Lampo ate too much and is now in the sickroom again. Knuckle didn't pray for him this time and instead just muttered something about God not being able to save people from idiocy.

_September 29_

Saint Michael's Day. Knuckle has been in his room all day. I peeked in an hour ago and he was praying so fervently he didn't hear me. I left as quietly as I could.

G and Asari are chasing Lampo around our garden. I don't know why. Alaude is nowhere to be seen. Oh well. He always turns up eventually.

_October 14_

Sepira made another prophecy. She says that a very special descendant of mine will be born on this date in the distant future.

!

If this means what I think it means, I think I have reason to hope for the Vongola's future after all.

_December 25_

Merry Christmas! Knuckle is praying in his room again. Soon there will be an exchange of gifts. I know Asari bought a new kimono for me but when I drop hints about it he pretends he doesn't know what I'm talking about. Lampo keeps trying to put up some mistletoe, only for G and Alaude to take it down again. Now they're arguing about it. I should intervene, but I feel disinclined to and today of all days, I don't see why I shouldn't be allowed to be a little selfish.

_December 31_

The last day of the year. I don't know if I'll continue writing in this journal. Asari has proposed building a Japanese branch of the Vongola and I have agreed, so I might be too busy from now on to keep journaling.

Well, it's been fun. At the very least, I hope that this journal will be kept for future generations' perusal.

Archivist's Remarks: This journal has been sorted into the category of RECORDS OF HISTORICAL SIGNIFICANCE. Any attempts to steal this journal are punishable by Mafia law and will result in immediate retribution. Thank you for your cooperation.

**Author's Notes: A Vongola archivist's remarks will be added to all chapters. By doing so, I hope that will make reading the journal/diary entries feel a little more "real" for you, the reader. **

**I plan to make this into a multi-chaptered series! If there are any characters for whom you'd like to see journal/diary entries, just let me know. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Mukuro**

_June 9_

Kufufufu. Sawada Tsunayoshi gave me this notebook for my birthday. The boy visited me today and babbled on about writing being a good way to "express one's feelings", whatever that means. I told him that I don't have feelings, but he refused to believe me. How naïve. Well, I suppose this may be a mildly entertaining way to pass the time.

_June 13_

My dear Chrome has been feeling worried lately. I can feel her anxiety through the connection we share. I questioned her about it and she replied, in that charmingly hesitant way of hers, that she herself is uncertain. I do not wish to pressure her and exacerbate her anxiety, so I will leave my questioning for another day, when she is feeling better.

_July 7_

I heard through the grapevine that today is the Rain Arcobaleno's birthday. My dear Chrome has decided to join the other Guardians (I am not, I repeat, _not _one of them) in Namimori for a meal. I have no objections but if my dear Chrome is put in danger while she's there, I will hold Sawada Tsunayoshi responsible.

_July 15_

Fran has disappeared. I have been searching for the insolent little fool all day, to no avail.

Byakuran called me yesterday, demanding to know where his new coat is. I honestly do not know what he is talking about and told him as much. If I were him, I would not be concerned about losing that hideous thing anyway. Even the Vindice have better dress sense, and they're zombies.

_July 18_

Fran finally turned up. He claimed that he had been in MM's apartment in Paris, taking lessons to improve his command of the French language, his mother tongue. I pointed out that I have heard him speaking French and I know for a fact that he is already fluent in it. He then mumbled something about visiting his grandmother, but I don't suffer fools gladly and now he has to clean our residence, every inch, nook and cranny of it, every day until the end of next month. Let it be known that I, Mukuro Rokudo, do not tolerate insubordination.

_August 1_

Life has been proceeding at a slow pace for the past couple of weeks. In fact, the most interesting thing to happen recently was Chikusa forcing Ken to take a shower and literally submerging Ken's head in a basin of ice-cold water (on the pretext of "getting rid of lice") until Ken screamed bloody murder. I would have helped, but considering that Ken has insulted my hairstyle one time too many, I rather think he deserves to be manhandled.

_August 19_

MM has rented a DVD. It is entitled _Bordellos, Barmaids and Beer: A Tale of One Couple's Journey to Sexual Awakening. _I daresay that despite myself, I'm intrigued.

_August 20_

I just finished watching it. It's horrible. I do like the part where the man almost castrates himself with a hot iron, though. Ah, there is nothing like the screams of the damned to brighten my day.

_September 2_

Byakuran dropped by earlier today. And when I say _dropped_, you can take my word for it. He had the audacity to fly here on those ridiculous wings of his, the only part of him that's even remotely angelic. I've never seen anyone less suited to having angel wings, and coming from someone like me, a lord of Hades, that is definitely saying something. He said that he still cannot find his stupid new coat, and I told him in no uncertain terms that I do not care. We proceeded to have a little fight, which was almost as entertaining as my tussles with Hibari Kyoya. Speaking of whom, I do wonder how the uptight Cloud Guardian is faring. I shall ask Sawada Tsunayoshi.

_September 4_

According to Sawada Tsunayoshi, Hibari Kyoya is currently in China, visiting the Storm Arcobaleno. I eagerly await his return. Kufufufufu.

_October 10_

Today is that Xanxus's birthday. Fran has gone out to pay him a visit. If my foolish apprentice showed me that much respect, I would not have to stab him with my trident at least six times a day.

Come to think of it, today is coincidentally also Birds' birthday. I haven't seen him for many months. Not that I care, but to satisfy my curiosity, perhaps I shall look him up.

_October 14_

A quick Internet search (yes, even though I spent many years imprisoned in a place which has experienced no technological advancement since the Primo Era, I'm not that behind on the times) informs me that Birds has been arrested by the Carabinieri for disrupting public order. I can't say I'm surprised. Well, I'm sure that Hibari Kyoya is taking good care of his birds. I see far too many of those Hibirds or whatever they're called on the rare occasion I visit Namimori. Chrome thinks of them as the "fairly charming pets of the cloud-man". I don't know whether to be more amused by the fact that she finds them charming or her nicknaming him "cloud-man".

Oh, and today is Sawada Tsunayoshi's birthday. I gave him a notebook as well. He thanked me profusely and said that he will treasure it. Such naiveté.

_November 14_

MM says that today is the birthday of Leviathan, her onetime would-be suitor. For some reason, I found this greatly amusing and asked her if she would send him birthday well-wishes. She claims that she will never date anyone who isn't wealthy. I reminded her that the Varia are one of the most highly-paid mafia organisations in the world and that we Kokuyou aren't exactly swimming in money. She seemed unable to think of a reply and left to do some shopping. Teenagers. Well, of course not all teenagers are like that. After all, I am also a teenager-physically, anyway-but you don't see me worrying about money, do you? Basking in the heat of hellfire and maintaining my well-deserved reputation as one of the world's most dangerous criminals are all I need.

_November 24_

I found some stray cats scavenging in our food bins today. Enma Kozato has adopted them. No wonder he and Sawada Tsunayoshi get along like a house on fire (no pun intended). They probably spend all their free time playing with their cats, when they're not being too heroic for their own good. Speaking of heroism, Sawada Tsunayoshi has offered to pay for renovations in Kokuyou Land. I declined his offer. I like my home to be desolate and barren.

_December 6_

Ken tried to bully Chrome last night. I have punished him and assigned Chikusa to monitor his behaviour. My poor sweet Chrome sat huddled in her usual corner for a while. I gave her some chocolate and she seems to be cheering up.

_December 24_

Tomorrow is Christmas but I do not care. I have no use for frivolous holidays. Instead, I will devote today and tomorrow to giving Fran outdoors training. His skills are coming along nicely but I need to test his ability to create and maintain illusions in unpredictable and unfamiliar terrain.

_December 26_

The outdoor training sessions with Fran went well but unfortunately, he went overboard with one of his techniques and now the remaining pages of this notebook are torn, except this last page I'm writing on…

Archivist's remarks: Mr Rokudo's intentions regarding what is to be done with this journal are vague. He has indicated that it is to be temporarily kept in the OPEN SECRETS category of archives. As he is currently in Hades for undisclosed personal reasons, this journal is to be kept in the abovementioned category until further notice. Thank you for your cooperation.


End file.
